The Stadium (Clash)
The Stadium is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Clash. This is a modified version of the Midair Stadium arena from the last game in the series' story mode. It's one of three Super Smash Bros. stages in the game. No characters challenge you at this stage. Stage Mechanics The Stadium is that same midair stadium Mario and Kirby fought in during the opening scene of the Subspace Emissary. It's just a flat, small (slightly larger than Battlefield) arena with edges similar to the Pokémon Stadium stages (they count as elevated land as such can stop dashes, they also can sometimes ruin characters' recoveries) and two small platforms on each end of the stage. In a way, you could consider it the spiritual successor to the Pokémon Stadium stages from Melee and Brawl since neither make a return as a Past stage. Unlike Final Destination and Battlefield you cannot go under the stage and find yourself on the other side. The downward blastlines are also really deep. The audiences frequently chat about things and are indeed the audience that cheer characters on during the match in the past games. Also appearing in the audience are some signs that cheer on certain characters as well as an advert wall near the bottom that's very difficult to see without camera mods. There's also a TV in the back right above the announcer's box with functions similar to the the Pokemon Stadium TV which can show the current leader, overall stats for the match (like who's still in play and who is on each team), a view of some parts of the match. In the announcer box you may be able to see some familiar faces such as Mr. Zero, a Lakitu and others to drop commentary on the match. It's a really straight forward stage and arguably the fairest one in the game. Obviously a neutral; it's not large enough for campers to utterly dominate on and also allows for mostly everyone to recover well. In The Dark Tournament This stage also appears in the game's story mode, but for what purpose is unknown. Music *The Stadium (Super Smash Bros. Clash, orchestrated arrangement of the to-be-composed main theme) *Adventure Map (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Step: The Plain (Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Original) *Step: The Cave (Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Original) *How to Play (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Training Mode (Super Smash Bros., Original) *'Boss Battle Song 1 (Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Original)' *'Meta Crystal (Super Smash Bros.)' *'Metal Battle (Super Smash Bros. Melee, Original)' *'Target Smash (Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Original)' *'Bonus Stage (Super Smash Bros. Melee, Original)' Songs are rearranged unless noted otherwise. Bold songs have to be unlocked. Trivia *While for most of Brawl this stage is flat, it did have an instance of having platforms as it does here. In the Subspace Emissary, if a player defeated Petey Piranha in the Great Maze and revisted this area the platforms would be here. Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Stages